Jupiter Academy
by Team Aurora
Summary: Annabeth Chase, an average 15 year old girl gets her life flips 180 degrees when a girl named Thalia shows up at her door. Thalia introduces Annabeth to Jupiter Academy, the first step for spies in training. At Jupiter Academy, Annabeth meets Percy Jackson, the young, handsome and well-respected official who teaches her a new way to view life, and even first love. Ch being re-done
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1 ~ Annabeth (PLEASE LOOK AT A/N) hi**

If you have ever been a kid, then you would have had at least one moment when you have wanted to become a spy. Or secret agent, superhero, etc. Well, it may seem cool, but the actual life of one, is just a bit better than hell.

I'm Annabeth Chase, a spy at Jupiter Agency

Jupiter Agency is where spies go to work. But to learn to become a spy, you have to be recruited by an existing member of the Agency, or a student in Jupiter Academy. You see, I was recruited into the Academy because of my best friend Thalia Grace. She is the daughter of Zeus, Director of the Academy.

I have been in the Agency for sometime now, and I can still remember when I first came to the Academy.

 **I wrote this a LONG time ago. Maybe when I was in 6th grade. So, yeah, it is very poorly written. And, I know this is very short. It is supposed to be like a prologue, so I can start the story when Annabeth was 15 and first enrolled to Jupiter Academy. I promise the other chapter won't be even close to this short. This story is a flashback, but written as present day format. Please don't quit on this story because of a terrible first chapter/prologue.**

 **Team Aurora , PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 ~ Annabeth (Let's call the previous chapter a Really Sucky Prologue) hi**

Let me introduce you to my High School: Goode High. Goode High is not like high schools you see in chick flicks, but it isn't all smiles and rainbows either. The teachers are awesome, but the majority of the student body, aren't so great. But the main problem with Goode High is because of one person: Drew Tanaka.

She's this Japanese girl, who used to be this brilliant genius but now is someone who puts makeup on like it is an addictive drug, she dated a guy who has a plastic surgeon dad to give her plastic surgery on her face, she's richer than all of the teachers combined, she's slept with all the guys in the school (including some teachers I hear), and personality is TERRIBLE.

She is a mean, stuck-up, dirty, bimbo, who wants nothing more, than more.

And as you can guess, we hate each other. I probably wouldn't have hated her if she didn't harass me everyday. Probably just strongly dislike, and have a strong disapproval of Drew.

I don't have any friends, that is until today, when I the doorbell rung.

Curiously, I opened the door. There was a smiling girl, looking about my age. She has black hair in a long braid, a silver circlet, a leather jacket, blue and black striped top, and black leggings with boots.

She didn't look harmful, so I decided to be polite.

"Hi." I say

"Hello. My name is Thalia Grace. I just moved in down the block, and my mom told me that there is a girl, Annabeth in this house, who is my age. Are you Annabeth?" Thalia asks

"Yeah. I'm Annabeth. So you're Beryl's daughter?" I ask

"I am. My dad wanted me to see my mother, and go to school here. So, here I am! I'm going to Goode High. Is that your school too?" Thalia asks

"Yep. I'm leaving in about 5 min. Do you want to walk to school with me?" I decided that Thalia seems like a nice enough girl to hang out with

"Terrific." Thalia says

"Come inside." I offer

Thalia steps in and looks around. Then, she takes a seat at the entrance hall and waits for me while I grabbed my coat and backpack. When I came down, I saw Thalia reading something on her phone very seriously.

"Okay I'm here." I say

Thalia flinches, and looks up at me.

"Gah! You scared me! Seriously, you can be a ninja." Thalia says, and I laugh.

"C'mon." I say and we walk outside.

"Do you know your schedule?" I ask

"Yeah. I have homeroom with Mr. Blofis, AP Chem, AP Bio, AP Calc BC, AP Psych, Gym, Lunch, AP European History, and finally AP English 10

"That's pretty much all of my classes. Except I take AP Architecture instead of AP Psych." I say

"Oh." She says

I lived pretty close to school, so we were there pretty soon.

"Be wary of a few students. Drew and her posse are the worst. Drew has been harassing me since 2nd grade." I say

"That long and you haven't gone out of your mind?" Thalia says incredulously

"Yeah." I say

"Wow." She comments

"Is that Drew?" she points at the bully.

"Yep." I confirm

"Dang, she looks like an Barbie! Blegh!" Thalia says disgusted, which makes me laugh.

"That sounds about right!" I say cheerfully. I can tell me and Thalia will get along great.

"Uh oh! Code Barbie!" Thalia whispers in my ear as Drew walks over

"Wow, chase! You finally made friends! And she's real!" Drew says smugly

I grumble angrily

"Listen, nerd girl, this is a monarch system. I'm the Queen" she gestured to herself "these are my highest ranking hand maidens" she gestured to her posse "my knights" she gestured to the boys of the school "the peasants" she gestured to Thalia. "and my dirty, ugly, slave" she pointed at me.

"Makeup doesn't make anyone prettier." I say

"And Didn't your mother ever tell you that it is rude to point at people?" Thalia tells Drew

"Who are you?" Drew asks Thalia

"I'm Thalia Grace. I just moved here." Thalia says confidently

"Here's the deal Thalia. You just moved here, so you wouldn't know about how things work here at Goode, so my feelings towards you are neutral. I don't dislike you, like little ol' Annie here, but I won't like you, like my friends. You respect that system, and I won't harbour any negative feelings towards you. Capiche?" Drew says, batting her ridiculously long eyelashes

Thalia forced a fake smile. But inside me, I has a lump in my stomach, growing with anger. I shot my balled fist at Drew's nose

Drew stepped back, where her friends caught her. Well, I don't have anything against Drew's friends, cause they seem alright, and they are into animal rights campaigns, which is admirable.

Drew's hands shot up at her nose, where crimson blood was gushing out like a waterfall, but once it drips on the ground, it has a beige tone to it.

Drew puts on so much makeup, that when the blood runs down her chin, the makeup runs with it and turns the blood into a beige color. Seriously, this girl has a makeup addiction

"OW!" Drew hollers, collapsing on the ground, with a hand on her forehead, and the other arm otustretched. She is acting as if she is dying.

"C'mon!" Thalia says, pulling me away. She pulled me to the back of the school.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I asks Thalia

"You are definately perfect. Smart, Stealthy, Strong. You have the triple S." Thalia mutters.

"Hold Up! What is the triple S?" I ask

"Annabeth, please trust me. I will explain everything, but you have got to come with me." Thalia says pulling my hand, but I snatched it away

"No! I'm not going anywhere without answers." I cross my arms over my chest

"Stubborn. That will come in handy." Thalia says

"Tell Me!" I yell at her

"Fine! Let's just go somewhere more private." Thalia says

I sigh. "The most private place in this school is the storm cellar. No cameras or speaker or intercoms. Just food and safety." I say

"Good." Thalia says. I lead her to the storm cellar, and I open it up. Thalia went down the ladder first, and I closed the cellar doors after I went down.

"Now. Explain." I say

"I am a student at Jupiter Academy. Jupiter Academy was founded by my grandfather on my dad's side. My dad is right now director, headmaster, whatever you want to call him. Jupiter Academy is a school for young teens to become spies." Thalia explains

"So what does this have to do with me?" I ask. Thalia smiles

"Annabeth. You have the perfect skills and attitude for a spy. You are smart. I know that because you are in all APs. You are stealthy. This morning, you snuck up on me, and I am trained to notice these kind of things. You are strong. You punched Drew in the nose, and withstood her bullying for 8 years. You are stubborn. You refused to come with me and wanted an explanation right there at that second." Thalia tells me

"I want something special in my life, and this would definitely count as special. But, what about my dream to become an Architect. And I can't leave my family." I say

"Your parents already know. They knew my father, Zeus, as kids and are happy to have you in the Academy. And for becoming an Architect, you can still study that alongside training. When you are 18, you can be a part-time spy, and being part of the program will help you get contracts more easily, because being in the whole Jupiter program, means you are very smart, which is valued in careers like Architecture, the Sciences, Mathematics, etc. Top colleges know about Jupiter Academy" Thalia says

"Do I have a choice?" I ask

"Honestly, I don't think so" Thalia replies cheekily

"Okay I'll join!" I say exasperated

"Yay. I'll drive us there." Thalia says.

We climb out of the storm cellar, and out of the school campus. The walk to Thalia's house was completely silent. That is, until a thought came into my mind.

"Is Beryl even your mom?" I ask

"Actually, she is. Most of the time when I do missions like this, I stay with a former spy, and change my last name to his or her's last name." Thalia says

"So, you take your mother's last name, even though you probably spend more time with your father." I say

"Well, I lived with my mother for the majority of my life, so yeah." Thalia says. We turn at a yellow house with a picket fence and a 'keep off grass' sign. Thalia leads me to a Black Honda Accord. The license plate says "OH YEAH" on it. That made me smile. Only Thalia.

I sat in shotgun and Thalia takes the driver's seat. She backs out of the driveway, and gets on the main road.

"So, how far away is Jupiter Academy?" I ask

"Well, it isn't visible to people. One scientist, many years ago, his name is Hephaestus. He created this machine this screen that goes around the building, so when people see our facillities, all they see is an old office building, but it really is our Academy. It's kind of hard to explain, but you know that office building on main street that has the same Geico billboard from 2007 and has the slogan: air disasters are better than sea disasters. Have you seen it?" Thalia asks

"Yeah, I don't usually go to that part of the city, but I have seen it once or twice." I say truthfully. I live about an hour away from the edges of New York City

"So tell me about yourself" I corrected myself "your _real_ self." I ask

"There's not much. Zeus is my father, and Beryl is my mother. They split apart when I was 2, so I didn't have any real memories of my father back then. I went to school normally, like the average kid, up until I turned 12. My dad visited me, and my mom and he made an agreement that I would spend many years with him. I learned about Jupiter Academy after a month I moved in. I was a REALLY stubborn child, so I made a deal. My silence, to watch people train, and try a few times. Granted, I only tried doing the training about twice before I turned 15 a year ago. Beryl notified my father about a girl she's been neighbors with for about 3 years. So, I asked my dad if I can recruit you, as a part of my training, and he was okay with that. A few things happened, you punched a barbie, and-" Thalia stops

"We're here." She announces

I look up to see an average office building with the Geico billboard and slogan. This must be the screen Thalia was talking about.

"How do we see the actual building?" I ask

"The screen shuts down for a few minutes to let us in. The screen is like another dimension, a whole other world. There are actual people working in the fake office building, not knowing that there is another world." Thalia says

"Password." A 'lady that sounds like siri' sound says

"I am better than my brother." Thalia says

"Access granted. Screen going down in 5...4...3...2...1...DOWN" The siri lady sound says. There is no speaker, but I decided not to question that.

The Screen crumbles away as if it was paper being burnt. When the screen was gone, it revealed a bunch of beautifully crafted buildings, put together like a campus, and has lots of teens my age and bit older, running around in groups, and doing exercises. In conclusion, it looked amazing.

"Wow." I breathe out in awe

"Yep. Welcome to my home." Thalia says proudly

As we walk to the main office, I can't help but admire how well-run this organization is.

The main office building is a magnificent, greek style building with a statue of a bearded guy opening his arms out into the sky.

"Yeah...that's my dad. He has an giant ego." Thalia says embarrassed. I laugh

We walk into a room with 5 people. An olive skinned man with a slick black beard, and lots of lines of his face. A woman who has a peaceful expression and is sitting quietly in her chair. A woman who has brown hair and a golden colored shawl, wrapped around her head. A nice looking guy in a wheelchair. And lastly, the statue man, Zeus.

"Father." Thalia says more maturely than I've seen her all day

"Thalia." Zeus says looking straight into her eyes

"Um, I found the girl mom was talking about." Thalia says

"Very well." Zeus says, and he gets up with a regal expression on his wrinkled face

"Hello. I am Zeus Olympian, director of Jupiter Academy and Jupiter Agency." Zeus says

"Hello Mr. Olympian. I am Annabeth Chase." I say holding my hand out

Zeus looks at my hand, but doesn't shake it. He turns to Thalia.

"Did Miss Chase prove herself at all in your time together?" Zeus says 'Miss Chase' as if I was a disgusting piece of broccoli wrapped in old gym socks and moldy cheese.

"Yes. She is Smart-she attends all APs in school. She is strong-she punched a bully in the nose and made her collapse at school. She is stealthy- she snuck up on _me_ this morning." Thalia tells Zeus

"Impressive. You've demonstrated the triple S in less than a day. Only...one...has done something like that." Zeus says, not looking at me. He said one, as if there might have been another answer

"It will be lunch soon. Thalia, take Annabeth to lunch with you, and have her meet your friends." Zeus tells Thalia

"Okay father." Thalia replies

"Good. Annabeth...welcome to Jupiter Academy." Zeus says, still not looking at me.

"Thank you sir." I say. Zeus glances at me, but doesn't say anything.

"These are some of the council member, except Hades over there, he's my uncle." Thalia says pointing to the olive skinned man

"Nice to meet you." Hades says with a nod

"Hello Annabeth, I am Hestia." The lady who sat quietly says

"I am Hera." The lady in the shawl says

"Annabeth, dear. I am Chiron." the man in the wheelchair says

I smile to everyone, and Thalia pulls me out of the room. We walk down the hallway, presumable to the cafeteria.

When we get out of the Office building, the whole campus looks deserted.

"Everyone must be at lunch. But we have to first get you your uniform, and I should change too." Thalia tells me

"Okay." I say and follow her to a small building, having approximately 7 or 8 rooms

Inside, we go to a door that says GIRLS with the girl icon

Thalia leads me to a closet inside that has multiple clothes.

"What size?" Thalia asks

"Medium." I reply.

Thalia hands me an electric blue tank top that says JUPITER and black leggings with white words going down the leg that says JUPITER ACADEMY

"This just for warm temperatures. I'll give you the winter outfit after" Thalia tells me

I go to the really nice changing rooms and change into the outfit. It fits me nicely.

I come out and do my hair into a ponytail and a headband. When I put on my headband, Thalia comes out in a similar outfit, just a bit bigger and obviously more worn.

"Ready." I tell her and we walk out to the cafeteria. She guides me to a table with three other people.

"Hi, you must be new! I'm Hazel." A girl with curly hair and striking golden eyes say kindly. I shake her hand with a big smile

"I'm Annabeth Chase." I say

"I'm Jason Grace, Thalia's brother." Says the blonde boy next to Thalia

"I'm Reyna. I just came two days ago" A girl with piercing brown eyes and a dark braid over her shoulder

"I am Nico di Angelo." A boy who has the same skin tone and hair color as Hades

"Hades is my father." He says, clarifying my thoughts

"And mine too!" Hazel adds happily

"So Annabeth, tell us about yourself." Jason suggests

"I'm not anything special. I'm just a 15 year old average girl. But I'm turning 16 in 2 weeks." I say

"Nonsense. She's in all APs, and punched this girl who was a living Barbie doll named Drew, so hard this morning, that blood oozed like Niagra Falls." Thalia says, trying to make me seem better than I am

"You have my permanent respect." Hazel says

"You go girl!" Nico says in a fake valley girl accent and Thalia smacks him on the shoulder

"Welcome to the group!" Jason says, and gives me a fist bump

 _These people seem alright. Maybe I can make friends here...and a life._

 **So, what do you think? I'm trying to rush it here, because I really want to get to the cool part. I have it all mapped out.**

 **What do you say about bringing this to 8 reviews? Can you do it?**

 **Review! Follow! Favorite! Ice cream!**

 **Peace Out!**

 **Team Aurora**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ~ Annabeth POV (It will be her POV for the majority of this story) hi**

* * *

After Lunch, Thalia led me to my apartment which is between two new girls' named Piper and Reyna and Thalia's in directly across the hall. **(Everything written ahead is taking place after Lunch)**

"Here's your badge. So all recruits have a badge that is attached to this leather cord that goes around your neck. The badge gives you access to all rooms that are allowed to recruits. There are some rooms that are only allowed to higher ranking members?" Thalia says. I nod in understanding

"Anyway, Your badge has to be with you at all times. It's regulations. Not all teachers may know who you are and can kick you out. That would be really bad because if your badge is in your apartment, you won't be able to show it. So long story shot, your badge is your life." Thalia says handing the card to me

 _Wow, my life is so insignificant looking_

"And here is your apartment." Thalia led me to a door that said 777. I swiped the card and the door opened to a lovely looking apartment.

I couldn't see much, but I could see a bright kitchen with full appliances and an also bright living room with a three seater couch, a love seat and a sweet recliner with glass coffee tables and a giant flat screen.

"Wow." I whistled

"Yep. All of the apartments are like this." Thalia says.

"So the kitchen is fully stocked. A form will come every week where you can fill out a list of food that you need, and we'll get it for you. It's technically free, but if you get kicked out, all charges are placed and expected to be payed within a week. And the charges for an apartment is seriously high." Thalia says

"Great, now you're freaking me out with me being too weak for this place." I say

"You're not weak." Thalia tells me

"Sure, and the easter bunny is actually Santa Claus in disguise!" I say sarcastically

"You never know..." Thalia says grinning

"Oh come on!" I say frustrated. Thalia's awesome, but I kind of want to gauge her eyes out with a screwdriver at times, Ya know?

"Yeah, so the living room has really good quality stuff in there, I think the TV has a 70'' diagonal length. You have one bathroom which is next to your bedroom. Cleaning checks come once a week and we have recruits do the rating, early morning. The next one is exactly in a week, because we had one this morning. So you're in luck. I had your bedroom be finished while we were at lunch. It should suit to your liking." Thalia says

"Thanks." I say

"Um, I need to go to classes because I missed them all day. You get settled, I'm bringing pizza for us to discuss more, and I'll see you at 6:30 at my apartment? Sound good?" Thalia says

"Yeah seems good. See ya." I wave

"Oh, I almost forgot. Like normal schools, we have a kind of 'school year' that starts tomorrow with an orientation and ends in late June or early July. The past few months have been "summer boot camp. Your neighbor Piper arrived a week ago and Reyna arrived two days ago. They both haven't gotten any training in. The Summer is when we recruit new students and previous students attend the "summer boot camp". So you might see some students that have been here for months but have no training. Except a few exceptions. Jason, my younger brother by a year has done some work before, but like only on days his normal school has holidays. Same with Nico and Hazel." Thalia says

"Can you bring them again? They seem really cool." I ask

"Sure, I'll bring them to my apartment too and we can all have pizza." Thalia says, looking longingly at pizza

"What if I don't want to go?" I ask

"Ha, ha try me. See you at 6:30, and come or I'll drag you with some kitchen tongs over to my apartment." She threatens

I stick my tongue out at her. Yeah, I'm real mature xD

Thalia leaves with a grin. I sigh and explored the apartment. The bathroom was nice, and not disgusting (Thank god) and I was at my bedroom door.

I swung open the door and my jaw dropped.

All of the walls were a beautiful grey New york skyline from a high altitude. I flicked the switch, and all of the windows lit up and the sun also lit up. It was beautiful. I had a full-sized loft bed that had a desk underneath, a fluffy chair, a Futo and an iMac. Opposite to my bed, is a flat screen TV mounted on the wall, at a position that is comfortable at Futon/Fluffy chair level as well as Bed level. My sheets were I 3 New York style. I had lots of floor space, and a walk in closet. I looked at my desk that was not just underneath my bed because it was giant. There was note next to the iMac and iPad mini.

It read,

 _Many of our students like having animals here. If you choose to own a pet, please know that it is your responsibillity to take care of he/she and to make sure your pet doesn't disturb others. Thank you. Also, the iPad should be taken to all classes and orientation tomorrow._

 _Thank you, and Welcome to Jupiter Academy,_

 _Staff of Jupiter Industries_

I have a pet at home that I completely forgot about. I have a male snowy owl named Hedwig, because Harry Potter is my favorite book series when I was younger and still is. He is 4 years old.

I had a big walk in closet with my clothes already in there.

I decided to just chill and go onto my Mac.

I checked my emails and saw that my dad emailed me.

 **To: Annabeth Chase**

 **From: Dad Chase**

 _ **Hello Annabeth,**_

 _ **So I hope you are adjusting to Jupiter Academy. It is a very nice change for your life. You've always been extraordinary, so I told Beryl and my old friend Hades about you, and they told me that Beryl's daughter Thalia will come and recruit you. Come visit sometime soon. The twins say bye. A lady is came at around 2:00 to pick up Hedwig and will be at your apartment at 3:30 to drop him off. I gave three extra bags of food for Hedwig, and extra toys, and water bubblers. I have already talked to Hades and he said that it is fine for Hedwig to fly on the grounds, as long as he won't disturb anyone, and I told him that Hedwig was trained to fly away, but return to your shoulder at exactly 5:30, regardless of your location, and Hades was greatly pleased to hear that.**_

 _ **See you later,**_

 ** _Fredrick_**

This was the longest email I have recieved from my dad. And I'm surprised that the twins have noticed my departure.

My belongings were already in the room. So, I picked up a book and read for a bit.

 _RING!_ The doorbell rang. That must be Hedwig. I got up and went to the door and opened it.

"Hi, you must be Annabeth." the woman said. She had brown hair and a big smile.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." I say and shook her hand

"I'm Ella, a Harpy. It says that you have a snowy owl." Ella says.

"Yeah, my owl Hedwig." I say

She smiles. "Here you go" She carries Hedwig's cage and stand while I carry Hedwig's supplies

I lead her to my room and I immediately chose a spot for Hedwig. Next to the window and my desk, in a corner.

I prepared the spot by placing the mats and assembling the stand. Ella places Hedwig's cage onto the stand and I put the bags with his belongings next to a wall.

"What exactly is a Harpy position?" I ask

"Oh, it's just a job to make some quick money. You have to have some connections though to land a spot. My grandfather, Phineas is a retired agent." Ella says

"What do you guys do?" I ask

"So I go around and help new kids get settled in during the summer because they can't have every recruit gone bringing in new recruits. I just work every summer here because I love it. I'm like a cleaning lady and student counselor hybrid. " Ella says

"Oh." I say _Oh? you are really one for words today Annabeth!_

Ella nodded and left, closing the door. I let out a sigh and fell onto my futon. I took a look at my clock. It read 3:45, so I sill had less than 3 hours to myself left. I decided that Hedwig would want to spread his wings.

"Hey Hedwig! So, this all new for me. I hope you like it here. Yeah, I know. It is very different from home. But hey! You'll still see me in the mornings and 5:30 onwards! That didn't change! Ok, now you can be let out." I say. I put on the special gloves for holding Hedwig because his talons are really sharp and long.

I bent down and gave Hedwig a kiss in the crook of his neck. Susan thought that Hedwig has really rough feathers but once she felt his feathers, they are softer than velvet.

I held out my arm with the glove on it and Hedwig jumped on, his wings flapping once, and I brought him to the open window. Hedwig used my arm as a spring board and shot up, out of the window and towards the sky. I watched him soar, farther and farther, and eventually, was out of sight.

I decided to just go up on my bed and curl up. I set the alarm to 6:00. And I felt my eyes slowly droop.

 _BEEP! BEEP BEEP!_

I smacked the snooze and got up. Unlike most, I can be fully awake immediately.

I took a nice warm shower in my new bathroom. There were all these controls that changed water pressure, temperature and types of soaps and shampoos and conditioners.

I changed into the uniform, but in another one. I had a bunch of the tanks and leggings that made up my uniform. I just changed into another pair. You understand?

I put my hair into a nice ponytail, still damp. I looked at the clock and it was 6:35. So, I put some shoes onto my feet, wore my badge around my neck and walked out the door.

I walked across the hall to room 776. Thalia's room. I knocked on the door, and almost immediately, Thalia opened.

"You actually showed up!" Thalia said happily

"I didn't want to get rust poisoning from some tongs. My step-mom never had my tetanus shot renewed since I was 10." I say

"All step-moms are like that." Thalia comments and closes the door and I laugh

"I'm pretty sure heaven breeds step-moms from past witches." I say, and Thalia laughs

She leads me to the living room which is the same as mine, but has more stuff, because Thalia has been here for a year.

"Jason said that he's picking up the pizza, and Nico and Hazel should be here any minute. Percy will be half an hour late because he has to help a recruit who is falling behind." Thalia says

"Nico and Hazel seem really cool." I say

"Yeah, they're awesome. They are step siblings but born on the same day." Thalia says

"Talk about coincidences." I say

 _RING!_

The doorbell rung. That must be Nico and Hazel.

Thalia opened the door to reveal Nico and Hazel both arguing about My Little Pony

"Fluttershy is better than Twilight Sparkle" Hazel argues

"Give me one reason." Nico says

"Fluttershy is a much cooler name." Hazel says

"Aw, that's bull! Twilight Sparkle sounds much cooler." Nico exclaims

"Sorry Neeks, but I agree with Haze." Thalia says, wrapping her arm around Hazel

"Seriously Thals? Twilight Sparkle is bae." I say

"Yeah!" Nico says giving me a highfive

"Nice to see you again, Annabeth!" Hazel says with a wave

"Nice to see you too." I say with a smile

"Hey Nico, you're so sexy and awesome and totes the bae! I could never live without you. Oh Nico, I think the same too." Nico talks to himself in a falsetto voice. Thalia punches Nico's shoulder

"Dork." Thalia says

"Pinecone Face." Nico says

"Death Breath." Thalia says

"Thunder Thighs." Nico says

"Thunder Thighs? Seriously Nico?" Hazel slaps her brother's chest

"Yeah, well Thalia's eyes look like thunderbolts on steroids and her thighs are-" Nico cuts himself off

"My thighs are what?" Thalia asks challenging

"Nevermind." Nico says trying not to get beaten up for almost telling Thalia that he thinks her thighs are meaty

"Nice save." I say sarcastically

"Anyone order pizza with a side of awesome?" Jason says with 3 boxes of pizza

"Yum!" I say

"Oh, hi Annabeth! It was nice meeting you today!" Jason says with a grin

"You too." I say with a chuckle

We all go to the living room and munched on pizza.

"Annabeth, you didn't really give a thorough explanation of yourself at lunch." Jason asks

"Dude, you're making simple questions sound like an interrogation." Nico comments. Jason punches his shoulder

"Ow! What's with the Graces and punching Nico's shoulders today?" Nico asks, referring to himself in the third person

"You are just so punchable." Hazel says and punches Nico's shoulder. He mutters 'ow' then rubs his sore shoulder

"It was a rhetorical question." Nico murmurs. Thalia was watching her family with a bemused smile on her face

"Anyway, Annabeth, go on." Thalia says gesturing a 'go on' symbol with her hands

"Umm, there's not much. I really like architecture and I have a dream of building something that will last forever." I shrug

"Like the Parthenon? Or do you mean that the building is in a really good condition forever." Hazel asks

"I'd like the building or statue be in really good condition. But it would also be okay if it became like the Parthenon after many years." I reply and Hazel nods in understanding

"What did you guys want to be?" I ask, trying to derive the attention away from me

"Well, I wanted to become a pilot. I really like flying and being in the air." Jason says

"I hate heights." Thalia mutters

"I haven't really thought about it, but I would like to be in the military." Nico says **(Nico may be a bit OOC because I don't want him to be too depressing)**

"I'm thinking of being a Doctor but a jeweler in my free time." Hazel says

"Wanna play Monopoly?" Thalia asks, and we all agree

We played Monopoly for hours. I ended up bankrupting everyone, but Jason was hard to beat. We both had hotels on our property spaces and Nico, Hazel and Thalia kept on having to pay rent. But Jason landed on my two 'danger zones' which made him bankrupt. Yay! I won!

Thalia looked up at the clock, and it was 10:00 sharp

"Guys, it's 10, you should go back to your apartments." Thalia says

We said bye to each other and left our separate ways. I was exhausted and jumped into bed. Time to sleep.

* * *

 **I know, this is a really terrible chapter. I'm sorry, you guys deserve better. And it was pretty much dialogue.**

 **So I asked for 8 reviews and I got up to 5. Hmm, I'm sure you guys can do better. Let's try 10 reviews. In one week, I want to see 5 more reviews (so basically by 10/22/15 or for my international readers 22/10/15. By the way, seeing people from all over the world, reading my story made me so happy! I live in the U.S and seeing people from France, Italy, Slovakia, Germany, The United Kingdom, India, Mexico, China, Bangladesh, Saudi Arabia and Hong Kong made me estatic, to see that readers from far away actually clicked on my story and read it! Thank you so much, but I also than my U.S readers! I have 114 readers from U.S, which boosts the number up. Which goes back to the reviews. I have 387 reads on my story, but only 5 readers. That is about 0.01% (I'm doing this in my head, so please correct me if I am wrong) of my readers that actually took the time to write 5 or 6 words in review about my story. It doesn't take long to review, I've done it a bunch of times and it only takes 1 or 2 min maximum. But anyway, I love my Readeroos (That's what I am going to call you guys now, a cross between Readers and Kangaroos because seeing you guys read my story makes me jump as high as a kangaroo). One more thing, don't hesitate to correct any mistakes you see, but don't put it on a harsh note. Thanks!**

 **Review! Follow! Favorite! Ice Cream!**

 **Peace Out!**

 **Team Aurora**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ~ Annabeth Chase**

 **IMPORTANT**

 **The second chapter was re-done. Percy was not introduced yet, so you should read chapter 2 again. Sorry!**

* * *

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I slapped the snooze button on my alarm clock. Stretching, I immediately got up and went to the shower, with a new pair of my uniform. After a warm, blissful shower, I smelled like lemons. That's my signature scent.

Last night, I really got to bond with Thalia's cousins. I really like Jason, Hazel, Nico. They are so fun to be around. Their childish banter and how they act like siblings, not just cousins, makes me smile.

Thalia mentioned that Orientation starts at 7:00 at the Training Grounds. There, the leaders will be announcing information about Jupiter Academy. I can't wait to meet other recruits. If everyone was like Hazel, Nico, Jason and Thalia, I would be in a dream zone.

At around 6:50, I bolted out the door, with my iPad mini in my hand, and badge around my neck. I had on a confident demeanor and I was ready to conquer the day. _Jeez Annabeth! Since when were you so optimistic?_

Thalia came out of her apartment at the same time I was out of mine.

"Hey Annabeth! You ready?" She asks

"Yeah. Where will you be?" I ask

"Well, I'm like half leader-half student, so I'll be at the Orientation to help out others. My classes start at 8:00, so I have a lot of time." Thalia tells me

"I have one question though. Why does the hallway always smell like chocolate chip cookies?" I ask

"Haha, it was something Percy, a high ranking operative, brought up a year ago. The Hallways used to smell like cabbage mushed together with rotten meat, so Percy brought that up at a meeting. They got a new aerosol spray that makes the Hallways smell like cookies. Everyone who was there back then appreciates the change a LOT. That old smell can make anyone new throw up. Actually, I think there was a boy two years ago who threw up." Thalia says thoughtfully and I laugh

We walk together to the Training Ground O. It is below the ground and kind of looks like how training places look in post-apocalyptic movies. **(THINK OF THE TRAINING PLACES IN DIVERGENT AND CATCHING FIRE)**

There were a lot of people already there. I observed the people in the front, facing the audience. They all look much more official, and higher-ranking looking (is that even correct grammar?). They were poised in a confident demeanor. There was as man in armor, but a mask over his face. The other two were the ones who caught my eye.

There was a boy who has unruly black hair that isn't that long, but isn't short. He has a golden greek tan, muscular figure, and is about 6' 1" or 6' 2". I'm 5' 9" so he is much taller than me. His uniform is different from everyone in the room around his age (all of the recruits). Unlike everyone else, he has pitch black armor strapped up, over a black long sleeve shirt. He is wearing grey camouflage sweatpants for bottoms and military combat boots. He had a leather shark tooth necklace around his neck, and a badge clipped to his pant pocket. Even under the armor, I can see that this guy is seriously strong, but not too overly muscular. The boy looked to be 16 or 17 years old. His eyes, so sea green and intense, I felt like I was looking at the ocean. They were cold looking, but has joy, happiness and kindness faintly showing. There is a milky white scar that goes up his neck, but disappears under his outfit, but in a way that shows that there is more scar underneath his clothes. He was having a conversation with Hestia, and he talked with his hands, making gestures, to which Hestia was nodding in agreement to whatever topic they were discussing. The boy has marks on his face that show smile lines and dimples, but they seem to have faded, like as if the guy has never smiled for a really long time.

On the other side of the stage is a 19 year old man. He has icy blue eyes, blonde hair and a golden tan that makes him look like a guy from California who spends a lot of time at the beach. He plainly screams _hot!_ He has a milky white scar on the side of his face which gives him this rugged look. He had a little bit of a smirk when he smiled. The guy had the same outfit on as the other 17 year old boy, but the blonde man's sleeves are not rolled up, unlike the other boy who has his sleeves rolled up. He had this look of authority, with charm. I'm pretty sure I was drooling at the sight of him, even though he appeared to be 3 years older than me. But hey, who would pass up the opportunity to look at a hot older guy?

"Thalia? Who are those people up there?" I ask

"The ones you didn't meet?" She asks and I nod with a 'duh' tone

The guy with the mack over his face and the gun and looks like a call of duty guy? I don't know exactly who that is, but I know he is a member of the branch that creates and designs weapons and other gadget, but is also a really good fighter. There aren't many, but I can't exactly tell who that is. The boy with black hair and green eyes? That's Perseus Jackson, he likes to be called Percy, and is the one who brought up the scent of the hallways. I don't know him personally, but he practically grew up here. No one knows why he grew up here and how, but we just know that he has been at Jupiter Academy for the majority of his life, but he only started actual training when he was 14, a year younger than anyone else. By the time he was 15, he was able to beat everyone, so dad had no choice but to move him up. I know that my dad doesn't like Percy." Thalia says

"If Zeus didn't like Percy, then why not just kick him out?" Thalia asks

"I honestly don't know much. He is good friends with Jason and Nico, so the might know more. Anyway, he became an operative at 15, and was practically the best of the best. People have offered him higher positions, because he was the best of his class, but he always declined and worked as a guard. Well, we have missions which we call quests, where we send out operatives to solve a situation. He is usually sent on the deadliest of them all." Thalia says

"Who's the other guy?" I ask

"And the last is Luke. I do know him, we were childhood friends. He's this blonde, blue eyed guy who is 19, and he has this charm that makes any girl swoon. He's really nice and cool, but I only see him as a friend." Thalia says

"His parents are loaded. His father, Hermes Castellan owns all those shipping companies like UPS and FedEx. And his mother is the world famous model, May Castellan." Thalia says.

"Woah." I say, really surprised

"Yeah. It was kind of dangerous taking him in, because of the paparazzi, but we've managed so far." Thalia says

Zeus waves Thalia over

"Bye, I've got to go." Thalia says, and I wave

Thalia leaves to go next to the leaders, but a bit on the side. I search around for familiar faces.

"Annabeth!" A cheery voice says behind me. I whip around to see Hazel, Nico, Jason, and some unfamiliar faces.

"Hi Haze. You nervous?" I ask

"Not at all. Here are some people I want you to meet." Hazel says

"I'm Piper" A pretty Cherokee girl with choppy hair and kaleidescope eyes says with a smile

"Annabeth, hi." I say

"I'm came a week ago. Hazel told me that you're my neighbor." Piper says

"I'm number 777. You?" I ask

"779." She says

"I'm Reyna." A hispanic girl with obsidian eyes, and dark brown hair in a braid says. She seems so similar to me, it's kind of unsettling

"Let me guess, you're in 775." I say

"Yeah. I just got here 3 days ago." Reyna says

"I'm Frank Zhang." A chinese boy who looks pudgy, but also built like a football player at the same time. It's really puzzling.

"Nice to meet you." I say and shank his hand with a smile

"Leo Valdez, Bad boy supreme, Super sized McShizzle, and true fact, ALL DA LADIES LOVE LEO!" A lively hispanic boy who looks like a Latino Santa elf. He seems to be a troublemaker, but admitadely, hilarious

"Haha, I'm Annabeth." I say and I shake his hand

"Leo is my little brother." Piper says and gives him a sisterly kiss on the cheek

"Not actually, but we're best friends, and practically siblings." Leo says, a little serious this time

"Quiet, it's starting!" Reyna tells everyone

"Hello, new recruits of Jupiter Academy. All of you have proven to have some qualities that are needed to be successful in Jupiter Agency. But, I've been noticing that some agents are not really qualified to do missions. They may be Strong, Stealthy and Smart, but they lack more in some areas than others. I had an agent, I'm not calling names, but he is smart, clever, and is stealthy, but he is a twig. No strength, and that costed him his life and resulted in the tragedy of 9/11. So, to not waste human lives, we are putting all of you through a long evaluation. There will be a line, where everyone above the line will move onto phase 2. Everyone below, well, they will be kicked. And for those of you who don't know, being kicked does not result in you just living your life. You would know too much, and that would risk exposing our organization. So, those who are kicked, those who are below the line, will be executed immediately." Zeus announces. Everyone seems stunned, and my blood turn cold. _What if I'm too weak?_ On stage, Thalia looks at Zeus with wide eyes.

"You will have two instructors. All of your other instructors will work in the agency as normal operatives or as guards. Your two instructors are Luke Castellan and Perseus Jackson." Zeus announces, and Both boys raise their hands so people know who they are

"They will work together to evaluate and train you for both phases. In Phase 1, you will be tested and trained for physical abillities. Strength and Stealth, as long as using weaponry. At the end of that phase, those below the line, will be executed, some public. In Phase 2, you will be tested on your mental abillities. How you think, and how you conquer your worst fears." Zeus explains

"I will leave Luke and Perseus to further explain. Good Luck, and may your best, be enough." Zeus says and everyone except Perseus (Percy), Luke and the masked man stay behind

"Ok, first off I would like to introduce you to Michael Cooper. He works in the Athena branch, where they create and test weapons to be used. They also formulate tactics, maneuvers and techniques to help make different moves easier, and efficient." Percy says. The masked man took of his helmet, and revealed...

* * *

 **OK everybody! That's it for today! I know, I'm a menace * cackles like a maniac* BWAHAHAHA!**

 **So next week, when I update, you'll get the answer! Don't hate, it's just what writers do. Uncle Rick left us off with a cliffhanger multiple times. Also, we now have 500 reads! Yet, only 5 reviews. Come on people! It doesn't take long to write a measly review! Also, I will answer any questions at the top A/N of next week's chapter. The multi-country readers still shock me. I know this is short, but I have been having trouble in European History Honors, so I have to study (High school is much harder than 8th grade!)**

 **Until next week, my readeroos!**

 **Review! Follow! Favorite! Ice Cream!**

 **Team Aurora**


End file.
